No One Believe's in Jack
by Everything's Relative
Summary: Originally by Rejecting Their Reality. Being posted here so you guys can continue enjoying it. I own absolutely nothing! Also technically incomplete but I'm saying complete because if the poll (on my profile) wants me to continue, then I will continue as a new story...Enjoy! Warning:Character Death. Possible Trigger Warning: Depression. I actually cried.
Disclaimer: Original Story is by Rejecting Their Reality! Posting here so people can continue enjoying it!

 **AN:** I you want me to continue then vote on my poll on my profile Blah Blah Blah

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _~No one believes in Jack_**

"I swear something isn''t right in the forest, there is evil stirring there!" Jack told the other guardians.

"Your just over-reactin' Frostbite," Bunny told him, brushing the frost child off.

Tooth fluttered and smiled understandingly, "You could go find out what's wrong yourself and if you can't handle it then you can call us ok? But we can't go just because you have a bad feeling."

Sandy asked with sand pictures "Why are you worried about a forest?"

"The winds told me that the-"

North's booming voice interrupted, "The winds be telling you? Bah! Winds know nothing! Not to worry, everything fine!"

"But-"

"Mate, if yer really so worried, jus' go take a look yerself and then come tell us if anything's really happenin' alright?"

"Fine!" Jack replied hotly (or would it be cooly?), and flew away with his staff in his hand at the wind blowing about.

Tooth quivered, "Bunny why would you-?"

"It's not like he's goin' ta' find nothin' right? So what's the trouble of just lettin' the kid find out for 'imself that his precious wind is wrong?"

"Oh...well...I suppose."

The wind returned, biting at the guardian's skin/fur/sand/feathers before disappearing again.

 ** _~Until he comes back~_**

"Jack's been gone for an awful long time" Tooth fretted nervously.

North was hunched, pacing nervously, "I am agreeing that is why I call this meeting. Even if Jack simply upset, he come to meeting."

Sandy nodded his head vigorously in agreement, sand making images above his head to fast for the others to understand.

"You three are jus' worryin' too much. Frostbite probably just didn't want ta' admit he was wrong and face us," Bunny told three pacing(or floating) guardians.

North laughed uncertainly, "Yes. Bunny has good point, but still Jack should be here by now...no reason to be delaying." North went back to pacing.

The windows opened suddenly with a burst of cold wind, "Told ya!" Bunny smirked, but there was something wrong with the North Wind, and they could all feel it deep in their bellies.

The wind was panicked, swirling around too much, too fast, not at all like when Jack usually came. The wind wasn't having fun, it wasn't happy, and that wasn't good.

Jack floated through the window, and what the Guardians saw confirmed the wrongness of the situation, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Oh and sorry I didn't come get you when I found what the wind was talking about, what I found didn't exactly like that I found it, but I took-"

Tooth interrupted hysterically, "Oh my Sweet Tooth! What happened to you?!"

Jack was bleeding, his hoodie and pants nothing but intersecting slash marks, his clothes clung to his body by force of sheer will. Bruises littered where cuts didn't and the only clear skin more than inch around was his face. His face which was sweating(not good) and had a bit of a pink tint(really not good), with a large bruise on the side of his face.

"What are you-oh this?" Jack asked gesturing to himself, "Just got a bit roughed up by those forest...by those fores...for...est..." Jack swayed, eyes glazing over before falling over entirely. The wind howled racing to and around Jack, cradling him before he hit the ground. Bunny was there a second later screamed at the others, who were staring in shock and horror, "WE NEED TA' GET 'IM TA' MEDICAL! DON'T JUS' STAND THERE! MOVE!"

 ** _~But it's too late~_**

"He's not breathing!" Tooth shrieked, "Why isn't he breathing?!"

"PHIL!" North boomed, rushing around trying to heal their youngest spirit. The yeti grunted something, not taking his eyes of Jack as he pumped the boy's chest, Bunny holding the electricity pumps(I don't know what they're called!) ready to shock Jack back to life, Sandy weaving his dream sand, ready to take the pain away.

"Ah never-mind! BOB!(His second choice in yeti)" Another yeti rushed in a stood at attention, "Please be leading Tooth away for now." Bob spoke something and lead the crying, to-busy-panicking-to-be-helpful, Tooth Fairy out of the infirmary.

 ** _~You sealed Jack's fate~_**

"Clear!" Bunny yelled.

All hands came off Jack and electricity coursed through the winter spirit's body. Nothing happened.

Sandy motioned, "Maybe he needs a higher charge? He can make ice-lightning remember?"

"Sandy's right! North raise the amps! Phil what are you waiting for? Pump his chest again!" Bunny was barely any better than Tooth. Hysteria laced his voice as he looked down at the boy who had become his little, annoying brother. At the kid who had made the Guardians a family after they had ignored and neglected him for over 300 years.

"Bunny be shooting him with electricity now yes?" North asked worry covering the wonder that was once in his eyes.

"No just 3 more pumps. Alright CLEAR!"

 ** _~Jack is no more~_**

Jack's eyes fluttered open and the four males in the room showed their relief in different ways.

Bunny slumped laughing a bit, hysteria still coating his voice, while Sandy simply showed it in his eyes while immediately weaving his dream sand to lessen the pain from their boy. North returned to bustling around, making salves and potions to help the lord of winter heal, and Phil promptly burst into tears in relief, letting all that stress and worry of his favorite trouble-maker seep away, tear by tear.

That is until Jack fully opened his eyes. Sandy gasped and since nobody heard him got Bunny to look at the snow sprites' eyes. Bunny let out a gasp and Phil and North came over to see Sandy motioning to Jack's eyes while Bunny stood still in shock.

Tooth burst into the room, motherly instincts telling her she had to get to her little boy. She flew over to the crowded bed and for the first time she could remember, she stopped moving.

The eyes were empty, no that wasn't it. The had no iris or pupil, the white was a glowing, faintly pulsing, blue. And they held no life.

 ** _~'Cause Jack sees death's door~_**

Jack looked at each Guardian(and Phil) in turn. The winter spirit's mouth opened and an old, raspy, not-Jack voice spoke, "Jackson Overland Frost asked me to apologize for not being strong enough. I am death, speaking through this boy's body, and I apologize for having to take him away. But he already sees my door, and he will not be returning again. He needed your help but did not receive it, we are sorry goodbye."

Jack's moth closed and the eyes stopped glowing, pupil and iris returning before the eyes shut too.

 **Chapter 2: The Original Poem**

No one believes in Jack,

Until he comes back,

But It's too late,

You sealed Jack's fate,

Jack is no more

'Cause Jack sees death's door.

No one believed in little old us

But now everyone's makin' a big fuss

But it's too late

You sealed his fate

And this time Jack won't come back

'Cause no one believed in little old Jack

 **Chapter 3**

The Guardians that hadn't lived there left the pole in various states. Tooth had to return to her castle, Bunny to his Warren, and Sandy had to deliver dreams to the children of the world. North and Phil stayed at the pole of course. But none was able to do much of anything. The centers of the guardians and duties of the yeti had been affected by Jack's when they had met him.

 **~I'M A LINE MY NAME IS ALLY!~**

Phil had made a friend. The yeti had someone to assist him keeping the pole safe by finding the flaws in security, while also bringing a distraction to all the yeti's nearly constantly busy schedules, giving them all a break when he came around.

Sandy had found so many ideas from the sinter spirit. Jack was a kid at heart, and as a kid he was literally bursting with ideas and questions about Sandy and the dream sand and what they could do. He had relearned things he had long forgotten, and the children were happier, having greater, funner dreams.

Tooth had gone back to the field. Jack had helped her rediscover the joy her memories caused, not just the teeth that held them. Her fairies were better too, they learned not all everything had to be completely about the teeth. So long as they got the job done, there was nothing wrong with taking in the view every once in a while. And since her fairies were connected to Tooth and the visa-versa everything had become more of a game within the palace.

Bunny had seen a brighter hope with Jack around. Frostbite had opened the Pooka's senses to the different inspirations around them. Not everything had to be completely traditional, there was hope hidden in the most unusual places, or in the places you'd least expect. Easter had never had as many smiling kids before, and the eggs had never been so excited to go out into the world.

North, like Sandy, was filled with new ideas. The wonder in the Russian's eyes had been guided by the Snow King in looking to his fellow Guardians. Toys could be based from and hold dreams, hopes, and memories. The child within the youngest of the group knew what other children would or wouldn't want. And that child would never hold back when speaking his thoughts. Christmas became more heartfelt and fun.

 **~I'M A LINE TOO! I'M ALLY'S BRO AJ!~**

Then the one who touched them all, made them a family, brightened, reawakened, guided, and effected their lives.

He died.

 **Chapter 4: Phil, yetis, and elves**

Phil, the yetis, and the elves

Phil was not distracted. Well at least not as much as the guardians. Well...

Ok fine he had become unfocused, counter-productive, and absolutely miserable. All the others were upset too...but the other yetis and elves understood. Phil had been closest to the kid out of all of them, and as such he had the right to be the most upset.

The others covered for him in front of North, they didn't need to because their boss was just as upset, but they had his back, just in case.

Phil appreciated this. He cherished he still had his brethren and attempted to move on.

Key word - attempted. Yes, Phil eventually was able to figure out how to work through the pain. Yes, Phil was somewhat able to keep going without constantly having the winter sprite on his mind.

No, Phil and his fellow workers were not able to forget the mischievous laughter which signaled a break from the rigorous Christmas preparations. No, they were not able to the gapping hole in each and every one of their hearts that wasn't suppose to be empty. The hole that was suppose to always be filled with snowballs and fun and all the qualities a certain white-haired spirit possessed with an ease.

The yetis tried, oh they tried, to go back to the way the workshop had been before the winter sprite had arrived with smiles and mischief, but to be honest none really remembered how they had managed to go through their daily routines without the sudden bursts of cold air or the random patches of ice and occasional frozen elf.

The yetis thought Phil would be the only one to really feel the frost child's absence, they hadn't realized how common the boy had become in their lives. How far the boy had butted his way into their lives, into their hearts. They all felt it though, when the boy had closed his eyes they felt something being ripped out of their fur-covered chests, disappearing along with the snow sprite's life.

The yetis continued through all of this. And they began to realize what an impact the boy made in the workshop. Their were no more unplanned breaks to catch or entertain Jack. There was no one to distract or freeze the elves, whom now lonely without their usual friend, attempted to assist or play with the working yetis.

 **~Hi! Angel Grayson! It's me! Ally!~**

And oh the poor little elves. They couldn't comprehend that Jack wasn't going to come and play anymore. They either refused to accept it, or simply didn't understand. Jack was invincible, Jack was immortal, Jack would come back. He was just sleeping right now, or he was just especially busy with spreading snow or beating up Pitch and when he was done, he'd play extra with the elves.

But whenever the elves asked the yetis or big Santa they would get sad. So the elves would get confused, why sad? Was Jack hurt? That was the cause, Jack was hurt and couldn't play and that was why everyone was sad right? Of course! That had to be it!

Phil would try to explain to some of the brighter elves, but they didn't get it either.

Eventually Phil got mad, who had done this to their Jack? Who dared, who would do this? And why hadn't the Man on the Moon done anything? Why hadn't he said anything to help? Why couldn't death leave Jack alone?

So many unanswered questions. Phil din't want questions. He wanted answers, and he'd get them.

One way or another.

 **~Sup AJ has been seen again~**

There was a meeting tomorrow. Mim had finally called for a meeting about Jack. Phil would be their representing the yetis and elves. And he would get his answers, or at least get the others to try to find the answers.

Phil was going to the meeting, invited or not.

 **Chapter 5: Sandy**

Sandy knew he was upset. He knew people came and went and one day wouldn't come back. The man made of sand didn't know that the winter spirit would affect him so completely, didn't know that everything he did had been affected by the little sprite.

How many dreams had been based off the snowballs and fun times Jack had been full of? How many more children had adored the fun Jack had created, how many ideas had Sandy base off Jack's questions and refusal to see limitations in anything and everything his dream sand could do.

His dreams weren't what they were even before Jack changed them. There was something missing from Sandy, so the dreams were missing them too. They were missing the enthusiasm/ emotion/ _fun_ Sandy had been given from Jack. The things Jack had made the man of sand remember about the joy of his job, the memories Sandy had gotten from his comrade/ companion/ _friend._

The children's dreams were suffering because Sandy couldn't find the will to make them fun anymore.

Sandy had lost the fun in his life.

Sandy had lost Jack.

They all lost Jack.

 **~I'm Back!~**

Sandy was ready for later today. He was ready to hear his oldest friends excuse for not helping Jack. He was going to get an answer about why Manny let Jack die.

Manny would pay for letting them take Jack. For not telling the guardians their Jack needed help.

Sandy would find out who had hurt Jack, and stars pray for whoever took their Jack because mercy was not something the man of sand or any of the others would give. He doubted the others would show mercy either. Who ever took their shepherd of snow away would pay.

They would pay for taking the fun from the world.

They would pay for taking Jack.


End file.
